Character Design
Written by Jeremy Totten / 1804685 This page details the background of the main characters in the game. Player Character / Ailemer The player character (shown on the right), default name Ailemer, is a young noble at about 18 years of age, male or female, depending on the player’s preference, who has one goal: to bring peace to the kingdom of Anasad one way or another. There are many ways the player character can go about doing this, including teaming up with the other nobles in order to overthrow the king, or siding with the king and creating peace by force. The player character could even take a path that involves executing any citizens that defy the king’s wishes. The main idea behind the player character’s personality is that it’s developed by the actions of the player. Ailemer was born into nobility by his or her parents during a time of great hostility between several factions of kingdom of Anasad which would eventually lead to the War of the Magi. Ailemer became fascinated by the idea of using magic for combat and helping those in danger who might not be very skilled with it. After the king's decree that magic be taxed for the strict use of the nobles, Ailemer found himself/herself feeling very conflicted about this action and decided s/he wanted to do something about it. Being a noble, Ailemer is granted more magic than those in a lower class. Because of this, s/he has figured out how to use it to develop many problem-solving techniques that help in everyday life. However, Ailemer has not dared to attempt using magic for combat. That is where the beginning of the game leaves us, with Ailemer deciding enough is enough and setting out to learn how magic skills can be put to use on the battlefield. From here, the player must choose what to do with these newfound skills, how to develop them, and how to bring peace to the kingdom of Anasad. Tobias Tobias is the son of King Vanderbilt, making him the rightful prince of Anasad. Because of this, he has taken on a rather condescending and pretentious attitude. He hates the way Ailemer speaks to him as though they are equals and sees their relationship as a rivalry. Princes Tobias constantly attempts to outshine and put down Ailemer in any way possible and will stop at nothing to make sure his father likes him more instead of the latter. Josef Josef is the highest servant of Prince Tobias and Ailemer's most trusted ally, who has been at the latter's side ever since the early days of their childhood. Ailemer confides in Josef with secrets the former would never tell another soul. Because of this, they have a relationship akin to that of siblings and are constantly hanging out and working together. Even if it seems dangerous, Josef will follow Ailemer no matter what choices they choose to make, with the exception of outright murder of another citizen. King Vanderbilt II King Vanderbilt II is the recently crowned king of Anasad. He behaves in a strict yet mysterious manner, giving off the impression that he doesn't really feel any emotion of any kind. He's most well-known for his decree that all citizens' magic be taxed to the nobles, becoming famous in some people's eyes for supposedly saving the kingdom from another Magic War, whereas others find him vile and cruel for going as far as taxing people to the point of death for his own selfish desires. It is not clear what Vanderbilt's true intentions are, and it is up to Ailemer to dig further into his background to find out just what he is planning to do with this excess magic.